Welcome to BoBoiBoy World
by CheccellateTruffels
Summary: dedicated for #HappyBirthdayBoBoiBoy special
**:I own nothing of BoBoiBoy and its settings:**

 **BoBoiBoy and the ( _MASTERPIECE_ _!)_ _movie_ belongs to Monsta.**

 **Bahasa berantakan , typo + PWP(?)**

* * *

To any newcomers, welcome to **BoBoiBoy World** : where everything is **' _TERBAIK_ '.**

.

.

.

The weather here varies and sometimes unstable; mainly **_THUNDERSTORM_**. Watch out for frequent disasters ; _**EARTHQUAKE**_ , _**FIRES**_ , _**CYCLONES**_ and even _**BLIZZARD**_. Please don't get confused if you see _**THREE**_ , _**FIVE**_ , _**SEVEN** _ or even more similar people of _**WEIRD NAMES**_ ; they're friendly. Great them with a **_THUMBS UP_** because they are our leaders ; _**BOBOIBOY: SUPERHERO KITA**_. However , I promise you wont get along with these kind of clones ; **_BOBOIBOT_**.

The main communities here are _**HUMANS**_ , _**ALIENS**_ AND _**ROBOTS**_. Our famous product is _**KOKO TOK ABA**_. Dont be surprised if you find yourself _**RUNNING WITH INSANE SPEED**_ to the _**SOUTH POLE**_ and make friends with a penguin. Punch enemies with _**SUPERSONIC SPEED**_. Here we kidnap clones and tell them that we throw bithday parties in the **_TORTURE CHAMBER_**. If youre feeling unsafe , use the _**KERIS PETIR**_. We serve _**YAYA's COOKIES**_ and then we throw up or get high and crazy. If you're still hungry you can ask _**GOPAL**_. Watch out for _**SHADOW TIGERS**_ by staying away from _**THE HAUNTED MANSION**_ because being chased by animals has become an often event .

 ** _PULAU RINTIS_** ; our favourite vacation spot offers major transportantion such as the _**YONG PIN AEROTRAIN**_. Meanwhile chill yourself at _**TOK ABA KOKOTIAM** _ and enjoy the _**HOT OR ICE CHOCOLATE SPECIAL**_ , but don't forget to _**PAY YOUR DEBT**_ if you wish to pay later.

Here , we grow up in the spirit of _**FRIENDSHIP**_. _**FIGHTING**_ is a must but _**COMEDY**_ is totally accepted. Our goal is to _**JAGALAH BUMI**_. If you're scared of heights , then the _**HIGH SANDS** _ won't help. If you have artistic majors , we need a help creating useful _**GOLEMNS**_ in need of additional defense. We travel from place to place by _**TELEPORT**_ , _**SPACESHIPS**_ or you can even just take a free-style ride on a **_HOVERBOARD_**. _**EPIC BATTLES**_ here are considered to result as a party. We usually don't invite people from another _**GALAXY** _ to the parties like **_TENGKOTAK_** to steal **_SFERA KUASA_**. One thing you must remember , dont get fooled by the _**PANGLIMA SCAMMERS** _ , unless you desire an extreme _**ROBOT COMBAT**_ on the **_MOON_**. Use water to bring down _**3 ROB**_.

If you decide to stay here permanently, you'll need to build a _**MARKAS KOTAK**_ and buy necessary equipments from **_BAGO GO_**. _**POWERS ARE UNLIMITED**_. Throw your workers daily with a _**STEEL MUG**_. We have amazingly fun shows like the **_MKHIPI_** or you can just entertain yourself with _**PERTUNJUKAN BEBOLA API**_ ; which is an effective way to reduce stress. If you're taking midnight strolls , you might be caught as a _**FIRE CRIMINAL**_ ; that's a law. Don't be offended if you are called ' ** _BOBOIYOT_** ' , it means you're likely a P*KN(1) trainee.

Bored of the real world? Get your game controllers and enter the _**PAPAZOLA GAME WORLD**_. The only way to defeat **_RAKSASA TIDUR_** is to play **_CHECKERS_**. Need excitement? Try to pass _**LORONG PAK SENIN KOBOI**_. Dont forget to go _**CANDAT SOTONG**_ and visit _**THE FLOATING ISLAND**_. Bring along your **SUPERHERO FRIENDS** because here we seek out _**ADVENTURE**_ everyday. Don't be annoyed if a stranger comes to you saying " _ **I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND**_ ," on your first met because that's how we show our friendliness. _**CUBOIDIC HEADS**_ , **_OCDs_** and _**WEARING HATS**_ is not only accepted but preferred.

Life here is like a _**MOVIE**_. Do expect what's _**UNEXPECTED**_. Living in BoBoiBoy World is full of **_SUSPENSE AND CLIFFHANGERS_** , but don't worry, you'll love it. It's freakin' ** _'TERBALIK'_**. In this big , wide world , you would notice that we are all **_DI BAWAH LANGIT YANG SAMA_**. If you have more questions, please ask _**PROBE**_ , **_COMPUTER_** or even the _**MULTIMONSTERS**_. They can be very helpful.

.

.

So , are you _**MASIH DI SINI**_?

 _ **HANG ON TIGHT**_ , 'cause here are the last words ; if you have no idea what _**13TH MARCH**_ is , you better freakin' leave this world before the we kick you out.

* * *

 **(1) Some kind of physical training we had in Malaysia after we finished studying high school. Only those who are selected are chosen.**

 **AN:**

 **Halo..Halo..tumpang lewat! #diusir**

 **I-Ini apa?! Yah..aku emang berniat ingin bikin sesuatu untuk ultahnya Boboiboy.. so jadi kek gini. :P Ini juga terinspirasi dari satu komen di satu musik video di YT.**

 **Di sini aku hanya ingin meng-throwback segala momen , setting(baik karakter mahupun OSTnya xD) dan elemen cerita dalam BoBoiBoy yang bikin serial dan movienya...aduhhh susah dilupain beneran! :')**

 **Maaf ya soalnya aku baru di FF. Sebenernya aku udah lama mengetahui kewujudan fandom ini di FFn dan udah baca banyaaaakkkk fic BBB yang bagus. Cuma aku nyadarin sesuatu... fandom BBB udah enggak semeriah dulu ._. Jadi kangen dong sama para author yang bagus..T_T Kangen bangat sama waktu2 aku membaca fic2 BBB di tahun 2015..itu tahun aku duduki ujian , nyempelin waktu baca fic kalian buat dijadiin inspirasi menulis karangan. Huhuhu akhirnya ujianku udah selesai dan Alhamdulillah~ hasilnya bagus dong. *woi udah2 curhat***

 **Oh iya sebenarnya aku Malay , salam kenal! Nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku berkomunikasi dalam Bahasa Indonesia , kerana aku sadar di sini kebanyakannya dari Indonesia. Aku jadi belajar bahasanya sama teman2ku di sekolah yang slalu banget pake bahasa Indonesia waktu ngobrol~ (Yah karena juga mereka sering ke Sumatera kerana ada lawatan kelab.)**

 **P/S : MOVIENYA- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...KEREN BANGAT DENGERNYA TUH! KALIAN HARUS SAKSIKAN! WAJIB!**

 ***le author sendirinya belum dan gak bisa gi nonton T_T *huweks**

 **Thank you and #HappyBirthdayBoBoiBoy !**


End file.
